fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Isla Sorna - Nie wierzycie!?
Prolog (Co i jak) Na początku chce przedstawić, jak zmieniły się plany Chris'a Mclean co do show, które miało się odbyć na Wawanakwa.. Chris 3 miesiące przed startem ogłosił nabór do show..Z tysięcy zgłoszeń wybrano 22 zawodników.. Którzy mieli wziąść udział na wspomnianej wyspie.. Chris dostał telefon od milionera Hammonda(Twórca parku), że pomoże zorganizować show, na wyspie Isla Sorna, gdzie żyją Dinozaury.. Chrisa taka wiadomość tylko udobruchała.. Chris od razu przystał na propozycje, która była bardzo ciekawa.. Tydzień później z każdym zawodnikiem podpisał kontrakt...Który, zwalnia od odpowiedzialności, jakby coś się im przydarzyło złego... Fragment rozmowy telefonicznej.. John Hammond: Cześć Mclean! Chris: Witaj, Johny. John Hammond: Wszystko będzie wporządku na początek show Chris: No to świetnie John Hammond: Tak jak prosiłeś, wyspa podzielona 3 obszary Chris: No można na Ciebie liczyć.. John Hammond: Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to po show ruszy tam żywe Zoo Dinozaurów Chris: Wtedy to wszystko OK John Hammond: Wiesz że powierzam CI bardzo cenny towar.. Chris: Jasne, A Bezpieczna część jest na środku wyspy? John Hammond: Mówię wszystko tak jak chciałeś.. Chris: No to super! Nie mogę się doczekać jadki! John Hammond: Tylko uważaj na ludzi.. I mam prośbe.. Chris: Wal..? John Hammond: Żebyś w każdym obszarze, miał ochrone.. To jest niebezpieczne.. Chris: Ty się o mnie nie martw.. Jeśli przygotowałeś jak należy, to nikt nie ucierpi. John Hammond: Mam taką nadzieje.. Chris: Najwyżej podpisałem kontrakty.. Że jak coś się stanie to nie ponosimy odpowiedzalności.. John Hammond: Obiecywałeś że nie powinno być.. Ofiar.. Zwiększe ochrone.. Chris: Ale na wszelki wypadek... Nie ochrona jest nie potrzebna John Hammond: Ale..? Chris: Żadne, ale! Wiem, że jestem pewny o show, to się nie bój.. John Hammond: Nie chce byś mi zepsuł reputacje.. Wiesz ile ja na to kasy wydałem.. Chris: Spoko.. Nie bój się! John Hammond: Kogo bierze to pomocy? Chris: Kucharza i byłego wojskowego Tuck Hatcheta, i młodego piłkarza Lukaninho.. John Hammond: Wystarczy Ci? Chris: I jeszcze przecież stażyści. John Hammond: A spoko! Dobra dozobaczenia na wyspie.. I tak oto zmieniły się plany co do prowadzenia show.. 22 nic nieświadomych nastolatków wyląduje na Isla Sorna i nic nie będa mogli zrobić.. ''Wyspa Wawanakwa, gdzieś w Ontario! ''Na znanej nam wszystkim wyspie Wawanakwa, stoi Chris Mclean i czeka na przybycie wszystkich 22 frajerów! Ale najpierw głos dla prowadzącego: Chris: Witajcie, jestem Chris Mclean, a to jest Totalna Porażka: Klimat Parku Jurajskiego! Od tygodni krążą plotki po internecie, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak wyspa Dinozaurów? Oglądając ten sezon uwierzycie że na prawde one istnięją! Nagle zza krzaków wylatuje Velociraptor...Skacze na Chris'a... Chris się odsunął i Velociraptor wpadł do wody.. Gdzie mu się przewody przegrzały i zatonął... Chris: To co teraz zauważyliście, to tylko zwykła imitacja prawdziwych dinozaurów! Zapewne również was dziwi, że jesteśmy na małej wyspie.. Jestem na Wawanakwa..Gdzieś w Ontario... Tutaj początkowo miał odbyć się całkiem nowy sezon! Ale dzięki propozycji John Hammonda, 5 tygodni spędzimy na Sornej (Isla Sorna przyp. redaktor). Zawodnicy będą musieli się wykazać nie lada instyktem przetrwania, by przeżyć te kilka tygodni! (klasnął w dłonie) przybiegli stażyści z telebimem... '' Chris: O mamy połączenie z założycielem Parku Jurajskiego, Johnem Hammondem! Opowiedz widzom o tym niesamowitym miejscu! ''Na ekranie telebimu, pojawi się John Hammond, milioner... John Hammond: Witajcie drodzy widzowie, nazywam się John Hammond.. Wiem, że nie wierzycie, w istnienie Parku Jurajskiego..Cóż macie do tego swoje prawo... Ale znajdujemy się teraz w laboratorium gdzie, znajdują się małe, dopiero co wyklute dinozaury... Oczom widzów, okazują się małe "Tyranozaury" i "Velociraptory"... Są malutkie, bardzo malutkie.. Bo dopiero wykluły się ze swojego jaja.. Johm Hammond: Przez wiele lat, szukaliśmy kodu DNA dinozaurów, wkońcu, po wielu latach starań udało nam się uzyskać go, i... dzięki temu powstaje park tematyczny! Jeśli, show przebiegnie, bez najmniejszych problemów, a tak będzie napewno, bo na Sornej znajdują się najnowsze nowości techniczne... 3 obszary są od siebie oddzielone, 10 000 voltowym napięciem, więc nie ma bata by naszym zawodnikom coś się stało..Gwarantujemy bezpieczeństwo i fenomalne show! Na wyspie odtworzyliśmy również wiele różnych gatunków dinozaurów! Dziękuje, za wysłuchanie, oddaje głos do prowadzącego! Skończyło się połączenie z Johnem Hammondem. Chris: Więc jak sami widzieliście, Dinozaury istnieją, to nie będą żadne animatroniczne podpuchy.. Poprostu spotkamy prastarożytne gady! A 22 nastolatków, nieśmiadomych niebiezpieczeństw zgodziło się na udział! Zaraz poznamy moich pomocników! Na łódce przybywa 4 uzbrojonych gości, poteżnymi pistoletami i bronią.. Chris: (do kamery mówi) Hehe, to moja ochrona, Steven, Marc, Elliot i Eric... Będa mnie chronić przed dinozaurami..Zatrudnił ich Hammond, najlepsi kłusownicy na świecie! Wysiadają i zbliżają się do Chrisa... Steven: Hej Mclean, to na przed kim mamy CIe ochraniać..? Marc: Właśnie.. Chris: Nikt wam nie mówił( zapytał zdziwiony)... Przed Dinozaurami! Każdy z nich wybuchnął śmiechem, dinozaury, dobre sobie! Steven: Haha.. Przestań z nas kpić.. Bo to się nudne robi.. Chris: Zamknijcie się! Będziecie tam to się przekonacie.. Jak nie wrócicie żywi! Marc: (do reszty) Nie wiem jakie on ma prochy.. Ale działają.. Elliot: No tu masz racje, ale to będzie łatwo zarobiona kasa! Chris był wściekły i chwile sie zastanawiał co tu zrobić.. Chris: Wy idźcie na koniec pomostu.. Z tej kłopotliwej sytuacji, wyciągneła go płynąca łódka.. Chris: Oooo! Nadływa kolejny członek ekipy, znawca wyspy, Dirk, będzie nam towarzysz podczas wypraw po terenach nie objętych główną częścią obszaru A... Z łódki wysiada starszy gość.. Dirk.. Który pare tygodni spędził już na wyspie, by tylko pomóc w show... Dirk: Witam McLean, wyspa jest gotowa do naszego przyjazdu.. Trzeba uważać na dinozaury mięsożerne.. Chris: OK, dzięki! Całą rozmowę usłyszał Steven i odezwał się do swoich nowych znajomych.. Steven: On tez nieźle jara... Marc: No... Chris ich zignorował a nadciagała kolejna łódka, tym razem z Lukaninho, jednym z jego współpracowników głównych... Chris: I nadciąga mój asystent, który zarazem będzie przechodził szkolenie! Luka-Ninho! Z łódki wyszedł około 24 letni piłkarz, znany już na świecie, ale teraz chciał mieć praktyki w reality-show to jego marzenie! Lukaninho: Siemka, Chris! Miło mi, że będę mógł Ci pomagać! Chris: Witaj na pokładzienie, nie zatapialnego statku! Lukaninho: Spoko... Chris: I nadciąga łódka, z ostatnim moim współpracownikiem, kucharzem, a zarazem królikiem doświadczalnym! Chef Hatchet! Gdy łódka dotarła na miejsce, wysiadł z niej, starszy już meżczyzna około 40, czarnoskóry, w stroju kucharza.. Chris: Siemka Chefie! Chef: Cześć Chris..No to kiedy zaczynamy? Chris: Za chwile jak przyjadą ofiary Obydwoje wybuchnęli śmiechem... W oddali na horyzoncie zaczął się pojawiać statek.. Przynajmniej z daleka to statek przypominało.. Zaczął się zbliżać powoli..powoli... Na twarzy Chrisa gościł coraz większy uśmiech... Gdy płynący statek już był bardzo blisko... okazało się że to jest... stary zardzewiały jachtowiec.. Który chyba nie pływał od bardzo dawna.. Chris tylko mruknął "skąpy budżet.." Wkońcu "Sita" bo tak nazywał się ów jachtowiec, przybił do wyspy. Drzwi się otworzyły..Ale żaden uczestnik narazie nie wychodził.. Drzwi blokował stażysta.. Chris się uśmiechnął szyderczo.. '' Chris: Ok, nasi uczestnicy przybyli na wyspe. Zaraz ich kolejno poznamy! ''Z jachty wybiegła Beth. Podbiegła to Chrisa.. Beth:Marzyłam o tym by Cię poznać.. W telewizji wyglądałeś lepiej.. Telewizja kłamie! Chris: (przekrzywił się..) Eee Dzięki.. To jest Beth! No zajmij miejsce na koncu pomostu... Beth zajęła swoje miejsce.. Teraz na pomoście pojawił się Dj.. Dj(mówiąc po cichu): Obiecywali Park Jurajski.. A to jest zwykła wyspa nie ważne.. Podchodzi do Chrisa Mclean'a...Przybiła mu żółwika.. Dj: Siemka Chris Mclean! Co słychać! Chris: Spoko ziom! To jest DJ! DJ wziął walizki i poszedł wściekły do Beth.. Zaraz z pomostu tachała swoje tobołki Gwen.. Chris: Witaj Gwen! Gwen: To będziemy tutaj rywalizować? Chris: Nie... Będziemy rywalizować na Isla Sorna, wyspie z Dinozaurami.. Gwen: Znowu zaczał (mruknęła)... Zajęła miejsce obok Beth i Dj..'Z jachtowca zeskoczył Geoff w świetnym humorze.. Podchodził do Chris.. Geoff: Chris Mclean!? Yo ziom! Miło Cię poznać ziom! Chris: Siemka Geoff! Witaj w show ziom! Geoff: Dzięki ziom! Kamera nam ukazuje wściekłą Gwen.. Gwen: Jeszcze raz usłyszę ziom.. To puszcze pawia.. Geoff i Chris przybili sobie "piątkę". Słychać kroki kogoś.. Chris: Ej, ziomy! Poznajcie Lindsay. *Kamera pokazuje od dołu do góry Lindsay* Chris zasłania usta dłonią i mówi: Chris: Nie kiepska Laska.. Podeszła do niego.. Lindsay: Czeeeeeść...Wyglądasz jakoś znajomo.. Chris: Jestem Chris Mclean! (spochmurniał) Gospodarz..programu... Lindsay: Ach.. tak.. znam Cię z telewizji... Chris: No tak... Zaraz kamera szybko się przeniosła bo stopę na wyspie postawiła Heather... Zmierzyła wszystkich wzrokiem..Potem zdjęła okulary i poszła wściekła do reszty... Chris: Witaaaaj Heaaather.. Podeszła do reszty..Pojawia się muzyczka Duncana. I wyskakuje z jachtu troche wkurzony.. Chris: (Wesoło) Duncan! Witaj! Duncan: Nie na widze niespodzianek... Chris: Wiem! Twój kurator sądowy mnie o tym poinformował.. Jeśli będziesz sprawiał problemy, odeślemy Cię do poprawczaka.. Duncan*udawał że wciąga coś do nosa*: Kumam.. Przekaz.. Odchodząc do reszty odezwał się do Heather.. Duncan: Zobaczymy się przy ognisku mała.. Heather(zdenerwowana): CO!? Spadaj Leszczu! Idzie wkurzona do torby.. Heather: Nie zmusisz mnie bym tu dłużej została.. Dzwonie do rodziców! Chris uśmiecha się szyderczo i wyciąga kontrakty... Na schodach zjeżdża Tyler na rolkach.. Potknął się i wyleciał w powietrze..Wpadł w bagaże, a jedna torba wpadła do wody i ochlapała Heather... Heather: Moje buty! Chris:*krzyczy do niego*: Ale miałeś wejście Tyler! Tyler wyciąga rękę nad bagaże i pokazuje *OK* Dj i Geoff również się uśmiechneli i pokazali *OK* a Gwen tylko skuliła głowe zażenowana... Chris się śmieje z całej sytuacji..'Nagle słyszy sapanie jakiejś osoby.. Odwraca się i mówi wesoło. Chris: Witaj na pokładzie Haroldzie! Harold rozgląda sie po okolicy.. Harold: To zamieszkamy tutaj? Chris: Nie! Zamieszkamy na Sornej, gdzie będzie rywalizowac o milion! Harold podniósł rękę w geście triumphu. Harold: Extra! To rozumiem.. Będę miał pole do popisu... Gdy Harold odszedł, Chris się wstrząsnął z nie tęga miną.. Na pomoście się pojawił Trent. Chris: Siemka Trent! Trent: Cześć! Miło Cię poznać stary! Trent:(spojrzał na rywali) To konkurenci?.....(przyjrzał sie jeszcze raz) No trudno..Dobra.. Podszedł do reszty..Stanął obok Gwen i się uśmiechnął do niej..Ona po jakimś czasie też..Następnie na pomoście pojawiła się Bridgette.Podeszła do Chrisa z torbą i deską surfingową.. Bridgette: Hej, co tam? Chris: Wporzo, oto nasza surferke Bridgette. Witamy.. Duncan stał z założonymi rękami.. Duncan: Po ci ta deska mała, tam nie będzie malibu. Bridgette: Zapewniano mnie, że będzie tam że będzie plaża. Chris: I jest! Jak przejdziesz przez gąszcz nie zjedzona przez Dinozaury! Bridgette: Eh.. Poszła zając miejsce przy reszcie... Nastepnie bez entuzjazmu pojawił się Noah.. Szedł powoli.. Chris:(drapie się po głowie) Nasz..Nasz.. Następny uczestnik nazywa się Noah Noah: Dostałeś informacje o moich licznych alergiach? Chris: Ktoś pewnie dostał.. Noah: Świetnie..Tu mam zamieszkać? Duncan: Nie, wróć do mamusi.. Noah: Ooo.. Niezły pearcing sam go robiłeś? Złapał go za wargę: Duncan: Taa Też byś chciał? Noah: Eeee..ee nie dzięki!Mógłbyś mi oddać wargę? Puścił mu wargę Noah: Dzięki.. Nastepnie na pomoście zjawiła sie Leshawna: Leshawna: Siema kochani! Leshawna już tu jest! Możecie się odrazu poddać, bo to ja wygram! Podchodzi do Chrisa: Leshawna: Siema skarbie, słodki jesteś, co słychać? Nastepnie ze statku zbiegły Sadie i Katie. Podszedł Chris.. Chris: Dzień Dobry, Sadie, Katie.. Wy też weźmiecie udział w programie! Katie: Niech mnie, Sadie patrz będzie w telewizji Sadie: Zawsze marzyłam o udziale w telewizji Obydwie zaklaskały wesołe i pobiegły do reszty...Zszedł Ezekiel.. Chris: Cześć Ezekiel!Jak się czujesz stary? Ezekiel wskazał palcem do góry i powiedział: Ezekiel: O co to, to ptak przeleciał? Trent się zaśmiał. Chris go klępnał *Ezekiela* Chris: Słuchaj ziom, wiem że rzadko wychodzisz, całe życie uczysz się w domu , a Twoi starzy to straszni dziwacy..Staraj sie nie odzywać i nie daj się wykopać z programu..Zgoda? Popchał go do reszty zawodników.. Ezekiel: Tak jest... Na wyspie zjawił się również Cody! Chris: Cody! Codzielski! Cododowicz! Przybili sobie piątki. Cody: Ziom ale tu kulaśnie, widzę panienki już przyjechały, extra,.. Przeszedł..Nastepnię weszła Eva, zła i nie odzywała sie do nikogo.. Chris: Eva! Fajnie..Super że wpadłaś! Cody wystawił jej ręke do przybicia piątki. Eva rzuciła bagaże a Cody złapał się za nogę. Cody: Co ty tam masz hantle? Eva: Tak.. Duncan do Dj. Duncan: Jest Twoja ziom.. Nagle z jachtu wyskakuje Owen ze swoim "juhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu", aż się Chris wygiął na powiew wiatru, który zrobił Owen. Owen: Juhuuuuuuuuu!Chris co tu jest grane! (łapie się za głowe i się śmieje) pełen odjazd juhuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Chris: Owen! Sieemka! Owen go objął całego że aż zgniótł.. Owen: Czadowo że tu jestem Chris! Tak! Stary tu jest poprostu... Gwen z założonymi rękomo: Czadowo..? Owen: Taaak!Czadowo!Wuuuhuuuuuuuuuu! Chris: Może wystarczy!? Odłożył go na ziemie.. Owen: Sorki ziom! Nie mogę się opanować! Chris: Spoko! Przedstawiam Wam Courtney! Schodząc wszystkim pomachała. Pomógł jej zejśc. Courtney: Dziękuje.. Podeszła do reszty. Courtney: Wy też bierzecie w tym udział? Bardzo miło mi was poznać Owen odrazu podaje jej rękę Owen: jak sie miewasz. Jestem Owen. Courtney zaczęła mówił: Courtney: Dzień dobry Oo...(zerknęła na schodzącego Justina) oo.. Łojejku!!... Wszyscy patrzyli jak zaczarowani na Justina..Puścił uśmiech do kamery, nie potrafiła mu się nawet oprzeć Eva.. Podszedł do Chrisa Chris: To jest Justin! Witaj w Totalnej Porażce! Justin: Dzięki Chris..Fajowo tu.. Chris: I żeby było jasne wybraliśmy Ciebie tylko ze względu na wygląd! Wzruszył ramionami Justin: Powiewa mi to.. Podbiegł do niego Owen. Owen: Fajne masz dżiny! Justin: Dzięki kolo.. Owen: Ale wyglądają na lekko znoszone..Hehehehehehe. Długo już je nosisz? Justin: Eee. Nie..Mam je od nie dawna. Owen uderzył sie w głowe Owen: Oooo super! Kretyn.. Z jachtu jako ostatnia zeskoczyła Izzy.. Chris: O to Izzy! Izzy: Cześć Chris! Cześć! Cześć! Ałłł. Spadła po za pomost uderzając głową o pomost. Courtney pobiegła by jej pomóc. Courtney: Ej.. Może ktos by jej pomógł? Wyciągła ją z wody. Izzy się otrzepała. Izzy: To było.. No.. To było extra! Tylko broda mnie boli! A kiedy lecimy na Sorną!? Chris: O to jest dobre pytanie! Skoro mamy komplet, zaraz pod nas podleci samolot! Wszyscy zawodnicy i ekipa wsiadła do samolotu. Polecieli na sorną. A przedziale zawodników, który był ochydny, nikt do siebie się nie odzywał. ''Isla Sorna ''W strefie bezpiecznej wylądowała cała ekipa...Czekał już na nich Hammond. Podszedł do zawodników. Hammond: Witaj Chris! Chris: Siema. Dolecieliśmy wszystko gotowe? Hammond: Jasne.. Zawodnicy zaczęli się niecierpliwić. Duncan: Może być nam wskazał, gdzie mamy się zakwaterować, lamusie!? Chris: Jaki lamus!? Dobra idźcie się rozpakować tam.. Wskazał na dwa budynki.. Wyglądały jak nowe!Extra! Chef: Chris, ale najpierw przedstaw drużyny! Chris: Fakt! Hammond pozwolisz z nami na plac? Hammond: Pewnie.. Chris i Hammond udali się na plac główny.. Z zawodnikami. Chef i ekipa poszła do swojej luksusowej najbezpieczniejszej strefy. Chris: A więc czas was podzielić na drużyny! Zawodnicy których teraz wyzwaczes staną po lewej stronie..Duncan, Tyler, Ezekiel, Sadie, Harold, Bridgette, Courtney, Geoff, Eva, Katie, DJ i będziecie nazywać się Zabójcze Okonie! Wyznaczenii zawodnicy zajęli swoje miejsca.. Chris: A reszta czyli Izzy, Noah, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Cody, Owen, Trent Justin i Leshawna stworzą drugą drużynę która się będzie nazywać Wrzeszczące Susły! Ok idźcie do domków swoich drużyn, za 20 minut spotykamy się na stołówce. Domki zawodników *Drużyna Okonii; Dziewczyny* Narazie w drużynie panowała cisza.. Wszystkie pozajmowały swoje miejsca..Jedynie odzywały się Katie i Sadie.. Sadie: Super że jesteśmy razem! Katie: No pewnie! Sadie: Myślisz że tu są dinozaury..? Katie: Eee.. Nie bój się nie ma.. Sadie: CIesze się *Przytuliła Katie* *Drużyna Okonii; Chłopacy* W tej części domku chłopaki starali się dogadać.. Duncan: Ja biore łóźko u góry.. Dj: OK! To ja wezmę na dole. Harold: Eeee.. Chłopaki możecie mi pomóc? Duncan: Sam sobie radź miernoto! Ten DUncan jest straszny! *Domek Susłów; Dziewczyny* Lindsay: A gdzie jest pokój odnowy? Gwen: To nie jest SPA, idiotka.. Lindsay: Gdzie ona jest? Heather tylko kiwała głową na znak niedowierzania.. Beth i Leshawna zajęły swoje łóżka bez żadnych sprzeczek. *Domek chłopaków/Susły* Owen: Juuuuhu! Ciesze się że będziemy mieszkali razem chłopaki! Reszta chłopaków wyszła.. Owen: Nie to żebym lasek nie lubił.. Ja uwielbiam laaaski! Za chwile walnął się w czoło.. Owen: Idiota.. Stołówka Wszyscy zjawili się na posiłek! Gdzie rządził Chef. Chef: Słuchajcie Miernoty! Posiłki wydaje 3 razy dziennie i będziecie jeść 3 razy dziennie! Zrozumiano! Owen: Ale świrus.. (Powiedział do reszty) Chef: Co powiedziałeś?? Podejdź no tu grubasie.. Owen podszedł wystarszony.. Chef: Na przyszłość uważaj..Ty chudzina, podejdź tu.. Noah: Tak..? Chef: Marnie wyglądasz, masz drugą porcje.. Noah: Nie.. Dzięki... DO stołowki wparował Chris.. Chris: Siema dzieciaki jak smakuje danie? Duncan podniósł się i powiedział: Duncan: Tutaj są sami idioci i nikt nie potrafi gotować. Chef rzucił tasakiem przeleciał obok Duncana. Duncan: Po pierwsze jest tu niebezpiecznie, dwa nie mam zamiaru w tym brać udziału z lamusami.. Chris: Jak uważasz.. To w takim razie tamtędy droga (wskazał na polane gdzie stała makieta T-Rexa) Ceremonia *Wykop T-Rexa* Przyszedł Chris z Duncanem.. Po co ma być reszta.. Skoro sam zdecydował odejśc. Chris: Skoro zdecydowałeś się opuścić show, będzie wykopany z show przez ogon T-Rexa! Zademonstrujesz moje dzieło! Duncan: Pfff, co mi tam.. Sztuczny T-Rex uderzył Duncana a ten wyleciał w powietrze! Chris: No to byłoby na tyle! Duncan zrezygnował.. Skoro poznaliśmy już uczestników i zobaczyliśmy wyspę, czas przejść do oglądania! Dozobaczenia w nastepnym odcinku! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Klimatu Parku Jurajskiego